harry potter and the brotherhood of mages
by wolf andrews
Summary: harry is taken away to train with new powers that are emerging
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the brotherhood of mages.

By wolf Andrews

Chapter 1. Birthday Surprises

Harry potter was strange in many ways, one he hated summer holidays because for the weeks of summer he had to endure his 'family', His uncle Vernon, aunt petunia and Dudley, another reason is the fact that Harry is a wizard.

A wizard that is famous the world over for destroying the most feared dark wizard of all time, famous because the same dark had come to his house years ago and destroyed Harry's world.

Currently Harry sat up on his bed doing his homework in the dead of night. He was determined to do all he could to defeat Voldemort after everything he had lost, his parents, his godfather and his chance of a normal life. Another thing that made Harry strange apart from being a wizard was the fact that for most of his life his birthdays had been largely ignored, the Dursley's had always regarded Harry as something disgusting which they had trodden in and had never really bothered with his birthday as they did with Dudley.

As Harry was sitting on his bed the repaired alarm clock on Harry's bedside table beeped to let him know that it was midnight. Hedwig gave a low hoot from her cage to let Harry know that she at least acknowledged his birthday. Harry continued with his work, a particularly nasty assignment from snape Harry's least favourite teacher, not taking any notice of the swarm of owls heading towards his window.

One by one the owls landed on his windowsill waiting to be acknowledged. That was until Errol Ron's owl lad in a dishevelled heap on the floor by Harry bed.

Harry hurried to pick Errol up and get him to some water. Harry placed the time worn bird on the floor of Hedwig's cage where the bird looked up at him in a thankful way before gulping some water to revive itself. Harry took the letter from Errol as well as the letters from the other owls. Harry briefly scanned through the cards to see who they were from Harry also found a note with the letters. It read

_Harry _

_Don't worry about who sent the letters they've been checked and there is nothing wrong with them we have kept any that we were wary of and are know checking them._

_Moony_

Harry gave a sigh of relief no need to worry. Looking through the other letters he noted one from Ron, Hermione, Remus, a package from Mr and Mrs Weasly and another from Hagrid. He also noticed a couple with handwriting he didn't know

One with an official looking seal that bore the ministry of magic seal, another with no marks or seal at all and one that had the look that it had been written by a girl.

Harry opened the ministry letter first, with a sinking feeling that he knew what it contained and hoping that he was wrong.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Enclosed you will find the last will and testament of one Sirius Black. _

_As last of the Black family he has decided to make you his sole heir of his entire fortune._

_If you wish to make an appointment to discuss this matter a meeting can be_

_arranged with gringotts regarding this matter._

_I hope this letter finds you well_

_Yours sincerely_

_Tom Johnson_

_Head of records department._

It had been exactly what Harry had been dreading. He trough the rest of the letter aside he didn't need to know anymore than that. As long as belletrix didn't get it he was happy.

Harry opened the letter from Hermione next knowing that whatever was in hers would be exactly the same as Ron except a little more easy to read

_Dear Harry,_

_Haw have your holidays been so far? Can't really say much as were around a lot of certain people and we've been restricted in what we can write in case it gets intercepted. Everyone's fine Dumbledore says you can't come join us yet as there aren't enough safety precautions. He said you should be able to join us for London though we're going a couple of days before term starts. Not much is going on hear there is a lot of tidying up going on. Fred and George have been stealing lots of things that they might think are useful. _

_See you at the end of august._

_Hermione_

Harry was fuming at Dumbledore; he was doing the same as he was last year. Keeping him out of the loop when it came to his own welfare. He wasn't a little kid anymore he could take care of himself hadn't he shown that on countless occasions,

Hadn't he escaped from Voldemort more times then anyone else in history? Why did they insist on mothering him? He could guarantee that there would be someone from the order outside his house at the very moment.

Harry opened the other letters. In the package from Hagrid there was a large golden egg. Harry stared at it for so long he forgot that he had seen a note from Hagrid in the bottom. As Harry reached for the letter he brushed his hand against it casing him to burn himself. The golden egg was blistering hot Harry looked at the egg again and noticed there were hairline cracks spreading quickly over shell. Harry ducked just in time as moments later pieces of shell exploded around the room as a brilliant white and gold phoenix emerged from the remains of the shell. Harry had seen a phoenix before but never one as beautiful as this one. Harry picked it up carefully and looked into the box and grabbed the note.

_Dear Harry _

_Hope you like your present found him in the forest. Summat had torn the nest to pieces and this was the only one that was left. Its about ready to hatch but wont until it touches someone, id watch out it's a bit violent when it hatches once you've touched the shell it'll be bound to you for life dead loyal creature that it is._

_Hope you're alright and the muggles are treating you alright and I'll see you at begin of term _

_Hagrid_

Harry chuckled lightly at the warning "thanks for the warning" he said sarcastically turning to the phoenix " got to find a name for you my friend, I don't even know if you're a boy of girl"

The phoenix trilled twice answering in its unique way " I'll take that as a girl then" Harry laughed as the phoenix nodded its affirmations " I'll think I'll call you pyres"

The phoenix trilled again at the name in a accepting was

Harry turned to the remaining letters the package from the Weasly's was pretty much the usual stuff, a chocolate cake and a variety of sweets. The letter contained pretty much the same as Herminie's as was Remus' letter.

The letter with the unfamiliar had writing was next if was from Ginny and this surprised Harry has he hardly knew Ginny which he felt quite bad about.

Dear Harry 

_I hope you are well and coping well with everything that has been going on. I wish I could be a bigger comfort then that but I can't right know. I want you to know that I'm there for you and I hope you will learn to confide in me. Please get back in touch as I think the companionship will do you good._

_Love Ginny _

Harry read and reread the letter several times not really taking what it said in properly.

He wasn't sure what to think of the letter out off all the letters he had received since Sirius death this was the most comforting as it was the least patronising maybe it was because of what Ginny had been through it the chamber of secrets. Maybe she knew how insincere people could be.

Turning to the last letter Harry picked it up and examined it carefully. He could see no marks or indents of any kind, no information on who had sent it. He wondered how was the order able to check it then. Harry opened the letter after if the order had checked it they would have found something wrong with it. Inside the envelope was a single piece of paper that fluttered to the floor. Harry picked it up and read it.

Welcome to the brotherhood 

And with a flash of light every trace that Harry potter and any abnormal things had ever lived at 4 privet drive vanished never to be seen by any of the Dursleys every again.

And they were glad.

a/n

this is my first fanfiction and im not sure what ppl will think i hope u like it and if i get some people telling me its alright ill keep it going


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Shocked to the core.

Nymphadora tonks was usually a very calm relaxed person and although she was an auror she wasn't as high strung as many of her colleges. Today wasn't a usual day.

Today tonks had been on guard outside Harry's house where he was staying with his 'relatives'. While she had been on guard something totally unexpected had happened and she needed to tell Dumbledore immediately as she was worried for Harry's safety.

She had been stationed there for the past couple of weeks and had often talked to Harry as he went for walks around the town where he lived. And had grown quite fond of him.

She burst into the hall outside the headmaster's office and skidded to a halt in front of the statue guarding the entrance. She didn't know the password and she didn't have time to guess idiotic sweet names for half an hour so she did the only reasonable thing and that was to shout. " Open up you stupid pea brained, semi-evolved lump of grave"

This caused the statue to give a shudder as it opened up to let the enraged witch entry.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with that twinkle in his eyes that could make even the most trusting man in the world think that he was up to something.

" Miss tonks how lovely to see you" he said in a cheery voice "you have caught me at a good time I was just of to get some tea from the kitchens, I've been trying to fix some of the objects Harry broke last term but I'm having some difficulty. It seams that when Mr potter wants something broken it stays broken every time I fix them they fall apart again" he demonstrated by pointing his wand at a little silver gadget lying in pieces which sprang together gave a feeble wobble and promptly fell apart again. Tonks stood there stunned that Dumbledore was unable to fix something that was broken by a teenager who was not even 16 at the time.

Tanks pulled herself out of her thoughts and mumbled out quickly in one sentence "harryhasdissapeared" at the look that Dumbledore gave he she repeated herself and said it again explaining what she had seen as well "Harry has disappeared, about half an hour ago I was standing guard, nothing was happening, and then all of a sudden a bright blast of light cam out of Harry's room and was gone. I went inside and I found that every trace that Harry had been there is gone from the dirty clothes to smallest owl treat. He's gone professor" she finally managed to let herself sit down and as soon as she did her eyes shone with unshed tears.

During this tale Dumbledore's face had gone from the usual cheery look, to that of horror. Once she had finished he stood up and walked over to one of the many trinkets he had in his office and started checking several readouts all said the same thing. Harry was indeed gone. An order meeting had to be held as soon as possible.

The trinkets Dumbledore had checked as he later told the order where monitors linked to Harry's vital signs, magic signs and his current location. All three had said that Harry was dead for there was no trace of his vital, or magic signs and the last location it showed for Harry was the dursley's where he was most defiantly not there.

News quickly spread that Harry had disappeared, as Dumbledore was not the only one to be monitoring him. The ministry had been watching him for any signs of magic abuse so that they could expel him. Voldemort was also watching and his death eaters felt his anger, as they were unable to find him or explain what had happened to him.

It had not taken the daily prophet long to print a story up.

Boy who lived: dead or alive 

**It was reviled yesterday that the boy who lived is believed to be dead. He was reported missing to the ministry on the 1****st**** August. Many hope he is still alive as many believe that after the ministry situation a few months ago he is the 'chosen one' destined to save us all from the clutches of **he who must not be named. **Cornelius fudge had his to say on the matter. **

'**We are doing all we can to rectify this situation.**

**However we believe this to be nothing more**

**Than a hoax performed by Mr potter in the **

**Hopes of getting more publicity for himself.'**

**So there you have it hero or publicity seeker whatever it is that Mr potter is we hope this matter can be solved quickly.**

Ginny Weasly was sitting up in her bed it floods of tears after she had learnt of Harry's disappearance she had finally come to terms with how she was feeling towards Harry and for the first time in a long time she was happy with herself.

When she had first heard the news she had locked herself inside her room. That was two days ago and she had not eaten in all that time. She had had her whole family coming to the door trying to get her to eat but she had refused to even open the door.

Not even bill could get through to her when they had given up being polite and had begun trying to unlock the door. A long time ago Ginny had asked for the strongest magical lock she could because after the chamber of secrets she would not be able to get to sleep at night or fear that something would posses her in her sleep.

They had eventually given up and left her in silence.

At the moment she was looking at the owl that returned to her house after she had sent a letter to Harry. She knew that Harry had got his letter because the bird came back from Harry's without the letter she had sent.

While she was watching she had failed to notice a large gold and silver phoenix enter her room with a note clutched in it beak droped the note and leave again all without her noticing. When she noticed the note she read it and her heart soared all it said was 3 words and a letter.

I am alive

H

Harry was alive and she knew it

Harry woke up with a headache on a hard cold surface. The first thing he noticed was that he was not alone he was in what looked to be a meeting room of some sort. There was a table sent and around it there sat eight figures with a wild assortment of different colour clothes.

Harry stood up feeling awkward. He spoke nervously "erm hello. Can anyone explain what the fuck just happened?" He was starting to get annoyed at the people sitting round staring at him.

Eventually a man stood up and said in a deep voice that was rich. He was dressed in a pair of brown cords with a green t-shirt. "You have been excepted into the brotherhood and as such you must be trained to use your new powers that will be awakening," he explained in a teacher voice.

Harry continued staring not understanding one thing they were saying to him. He had no idea what was going on but all the strange people where still staring at him.

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy" he explained " I haven't got any new powers or any old ones so if you could send me on my way I'd appreciate it"

a woman stood up this time and with a light chuckling voice said " you will not have received your powers yet as the potential is only unlocked on your 16th birthday. Your powers will begin to manifest themselves as you begin your training" the woman sat down again and proceeded to stare at Harry again expectantly.

Realising he had no choice in the matter Harry exclaimed, " where do I sign up" with a grin on his face

Ginny Weasly was sitting on her bed wondering what to do it had been a couple of hours since she had received the letter and she had shown it to no one.

She wasn't sure if they would take her seriously or not because after all Dumbledore had all his magical trinkets verified that Harry was in fact dead.

She didn't want people to think that she was losing her mind or something.

In the end she decided that she would show Ron, as Ron would be the most likely to believe her. She was about to open the door to Ron's room when she heard a faint noise coming from inside. She entered the room to see Ron and Hermione quickly jump apart.

Ginny stood there in shock. "How can you do this? Harry's disappeared and all you two can think about is getting it on. I thought you two at least would be worried about Harry as much as I am! I cant believe you." And with this said she stormed from the room. Running out off the house and as far away from her family as she could. She ran to her favourite spot and cried to herself in the darkness of the forest surrounding her.

Ron and Hermione stood in shocked silence, Hermione at being shouted and being accused of not caring about Harry. Harry had been her best friend and her first, being a bookworm she had been shunned by other people her age and had no real friends until Ron and Harry had come along. Ron was annoyed for another reason, one the Ginny had disrupted him and Hermione and second because his younger sister had just shouted at him about his best friend. Ron was about to chase after his sister when he noticed a piece of paper that had been dropped on his floor he picked it up and noticed that it was blank he picked it up and threw it in the bin. What use was a bit of parchment?

Tonks was in hysterics she had been in the library at the ministry looking for anything that could explain what had happened to Harry and she had been for the past four days. She was determined to find a way of locating Harry; either dead or alive she would find him. She couldn't explain why but she needed to find him. Harry had always been so kind to her, when she was younger she had found out the once boy knew that she could change her body and the way she looked that they would cease to see her as a person and more of an object that could be changed at will. That never happened with Harry, as he was kind enough to respect the wishes of the people around him.

In frustration she screamed at the top of her voice, releasing some pent up aggression causing some accidental magic in the process. It was lucky for her that this happened because as she calmed down she noticed a book had flown off the shelf and landed next to the table where piles of books stood where she had left them. Picking up the book she read the title of the book.

Tracking spells.

A guide in obscure methods of finding someone by Unknown

Opening the book a piece of paper slid out. In fact it was a page that had come loose, as the book was very old. Looking at the page she noticed what it said.

Transport spell

Instantly transports the spell caster to the

Location of those wishing to be tracked

Best used in a location familiar to the

Subject.

To cast this spell something that

Belonged to subject must be used

Whilst using the incantation mentioned

Below.

Tonks was thrilled. She had found a way of finding Harry and at the prospect of seeing Harry again her heart gave a leap of joy there was only one problem. Where could she find a piece of Harry's clothing?

She remembered that the house elf dobby had been fond of Harry and she instantly set off for hogwarts in search of the eccentric elf Harry had told her about.

Harry was having a good time so far he had been shown around the campus as the council had called it. He had found out that the entire place was suspended in a time bubble, were a year was a day and was therefore impenetrable as the time difference caused by a forced entry into the bubble would case it defences to change the difference to one day equals one hundred years and therefore the attackers would die of old age by the time they got in or they were so old that they could no longer put up a fight. As he had been shown around he had noticed that there was quite a few others there of varying ages all performing different types of magic that Harry had thought impossible. He had been told that the brotherhood was a school of sorts that wished to train those capable to harness there powers for the good of mankind. He was told that there were many different classes of mage and that most only had the one ability and that to have more than three was nearly never heard of. The abilities he had heard and seen were bewildering the were so many to take in.

At the moment Harry was sitting in his room. It was a double room but it was empty at the moment aside from him. They explained he would have a roommate soon as they were waiting for her to arrive. Harry was a bit nervous of the fact that it would be a female roommate as he was never that good with the opposite sex. The only girls he talked to were Hermione and Ginny who he viewed as sisters as he had know them so long and Mrs Weasly. The only other person he had talked to was Tonks and that was different as she was older than him by five years. He liked Tonks and had a crush on her for a long time but that was all it would ever be and Harry knew that. He had resigned to the fact that he would have to deal with the problem when it arose.

A/n

This one is a bit longer than the last. Let me know what you should think Harry's powers should be im not sure if I want to make him all super powers style with him defying all the rules but he will have more than usual, im think mind powers of some sort (maybe faster learning or something). Control over fire and metamorphic abilities but including animals as well as changing face and stuff. So let me know what you think and give us a review


End file.
